Double Sided 4
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Toothless is trapped in his own personal hell by the Red Death, what can he do to escape it and get back to Hiccup? FIND OUT in the final fanfiction in the Double Sided series!
1. 1: QUANTUM REFLUX

**Welcome to Chapter 1 of Double Sided 4! This is the final story in the Double Sided series, and i hope to give all of you a satisfying conclusion. So without further ado, let's get into...**

 **CHAPTER 1: QUANTUM REFLUX**

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself in a forest, but this was not just any forest. It was the forest closest to the village of Berk.

"What the hell? Why would she send me here?" Toothless says to himself and searches around. There had to be someone or something nearby.

So, he started wandering. He passed the cove and eventually made it to where he had crashed when Hiccup shot him down. There was no bola, and there was no huge hole in the ground.

That's when Toothless realized something. He had time traveled. He didn't know how, and he didn't know what time he had traveled too. All he knew was that he was in a time where he hadn't yet been shot down.

"This isn't possible. I disproved that time travel existed multiple times," Toothless mumbled to himself and continued walking. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know how long he'd have to wait until he and Hiccup jumped through the portal into the Red Death Dimension.

So he kept walking and walking. That's when he heard noises, familiar noises.

"Humans," Toothless mumbles under his breath and breaks out into a sprint towards the human voices. It was only once he was very close did he remember that before he and Hiccup met, dragons and Vikings were enemies.

"I-I can't show my face. They might try and kill me," Toothless reasons to himself with a sigh, and he then plops down in the bushes to moan and groan about being lonely.

That's when two humans stepped into view and they continued talking.

"Son! This is the third disaster today! When are you gonna stop with all this...nonsense and become a proper Viking!" A big man said while the little boy turned away in shame.

"But, I am a Viking," The little boy said and the big man scoffed.

"Until you grow out of this 'inventing' and 'idea' stuff, then you'll never be a proper Viking," The big man said and walked off to go do 'more important' things with his time. The little boy started crying, and that's when Toothless felt both sad and mad.

He was sad that this little boy had to go through this, and he was mad that this was even happening in the first place.

Toothless looked the little boy over. The boy was wearing a green shirt and a huge brown vest that definitely didn't fit him, and he had auburn hair and green eyes.

"Huh, just like..." Toothless says to himself and then it clicks. He knows who this boy is and he now knows what time it is. This boy is Hiccup, and he's only around 6 or 7.

"Oh man, I got to get out of here," Toothless mumbles to himself and quickly turns around to walk away. He knew he shouldn't mess with the past too much, because if he did, he might change the future.

And then Toothless stepped on a branch, and it snapped loudly under his weight.

"Crap," Toothless muttered and then was about to walk away again when he tripped on a rather large rock. He fell over and right out of the bushes, and in front of Hiccup he landed.

"DRAGON!?" Little Hiccup yelled and backed away. Toothless yelped and got up quickly before running off in a random direction.

He ran as quickly as possible, but with his wounded side and leg, he was having a hard time outrunning a CHILD. He eventually stumbled upon the top of the cove.

Hiccup then came out from the bushes and was holding a tiny knife. Toothless knew Hiccup wouldn't even be able to scratch him with that knife. Hell, it wasn't even sharp! But he could do something to Toothless or to himself that could change the timeline, and Toothless wasn't willing to risk it.

He started taking steps backwards, he tried finding a way out but there was no way out. He was trapped. That's when his paws started glowing and he screeched loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Toothless yelled as he started to fade away, that's when Hiccup started running towards him with the dagger. And Toothless, reacting in fear, stepped back just a bit too far...and he went over the edge of the cove.

Toothless roared as he continued falling, then he faded away completely just before making contact with the ground.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes to find himself in a black void, the last thing he remembered was a green light filling the room and then...nothing.

That's when he heard Toothless screech from far away, and Hiccup got scared and worried.

"TOOTHLESS!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs and started running in a random direction, and eventually, he stumbled upon a Night Fury sized gray dragon.

"YOU!" Hiccup yelled and pulled out a dagger from his sheath. He charged at the Red Death, but the Red Death coughed up a bit of blood and then created a shock wave, sending Hiccup flying backwards a few feet.

"Yes, ME. Now you see what state I'm in, so I won't be taking any chances," The Red Death says and Hiccup gets up and grabs his dagger from nearby.

"Yeah, I figured," Hiccup said and then noticed one significant detail; Toothless was nowhere to be found.

"WHERE IS TOOTHLESS!? WHERE IS HE?!" Hiccup yelled and threw the dagger. The Red Death simply breathed out a stream of fire, melting the dagger into molten iron.

"Well, you certainly do care about your friends. Well, after he...murdered my friends, I destabilized his molecules in the middle of a teleport, putting him in a temporary quantum reflux," The Red Death says and Hiccup shakes his head.

"ENGLISH PLEASE!? NOW!" Hiccup yelled and grabbed a book from under his chest plate, threatening to throw it at the Red Death, only causing the dragon to laugh.

"That basically means he's now constantly teleporting in time, space, and reality. And it will only stop when I decide it stops," The Red Death says and Hiccup yells.

"BRING HIM BACK RIGHT NOW! OR SO THE GODS HELP ME I WILL..." Hiccup yells and the Red Death laughs.

"Do what? You have a BOOK, that's all. No backup, no ally's, and no Toothless. So what exactly can you do? I don't want you wasting space in MY reality, so I'll just send you to a random place and time," The Red Death says and quickly teleports Hiccup, but not before Hiccup can throw the book.

After Hiccup was teleported, the surprisingly hard and heavy book hit the Red Death.

"Ow, I didn't know books were so HARD," The Red Death grumbled to herself while rubbing her snout.

* * *

Hiccup found himself in the forest, and he set out on finding someone or something.

He walked around for a while until he eventually made it out of the forest and onto some rock solid pathway. He looked around until he found a huge red building with a smaller orange building right next to it.

Hiccup went over to the orange building and knocked on what he thinks is the door.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself in a cave, with hundreds if not thousands of dragons around him.

*HEY WATCH IT!* One dragon screeched at him and another pushed him to the floor. He managed to get up and start walking around, making his way through the horde of dragons.

He eventually found an empty room and he jumped inside it, finally getting away from all the other dragons.

He took this moment to look down at his paws, and what he saw shocked him. He was still glowing green, which meant something that Toothless thought was not possible.

"I'm stuck in a quantum reflux," Toothless mumbled to himself and started pacing around. He had no idea what to do. He didn't even think a quantum reflux was possible before now.

So he brainstormed ideas for around 45 to 50 minutes before he gave up with a sigh. He had no idea how to fix this. So he just plopped down on the ground and started whining and whimpering.

Eventually, a little hatchling fell out from the crowd. The hatchling whimpered and was just about to re-enter the crowd when Toothless recognized him.

*Hey...little guy* Toothless said to his past self. He didn't even remember what his parents named him anymore, as he hadn't been able to spend long with them before their deaths.

*W-Who are y-you?* Hatchling Toothless said and Toothless had to come up with a proper response so he didn't freak his past self out or cause the timeline to change.

*Umm, I'm... I'm ahh, my name is...* Toothless mumbled and then thought of the perfect name to use so his past self didn't figure out the truth.

*My name is...Thor* Toothless lied. He knew it was a lie that would only last so long, but it would work for now. He just had to see what his past self had to say. The hatchling tilted his head to the side while his pupils grew in size.

*Thor...o-odd name for a-a dragon* Hatchling Toothless said and Toothless clenched his jaw a tiny bit. He hoped that his hatchling self would just brush it off.

*Y-Yeah it is* Toothless whispers under his breath. He still had a stuttering problem when he was nervous. Hatchling Toothless tilted his head and then walked over to Toothless.

*S-So where do y-you come f-from?" Hatchling Toothless asks and Toothless takes a moment to come up with the proper response so he doesn't mess up the timeline.

*I come from an island far away from here. I bet you'll visit it one day. It's beautiful* Toothless says and then mutters a swear word under his breath. If his hatchling self looked into the words a bit deeper, he would find a few glaring mistakes in his wording.

*W-What's it l-like?* Hatchling Toothless asked and Toothless let out a sigh of relief. His hatchling self always missed important details, but...well, so did he as an adult.

*It has this huge mountain and a huge forest. And then there's this special place that's mi...located in the forest. It's a small cove with a waterfall. It's beautiful in the mornings and evenings. You can run around and play all day there* Toothless said, spacing out a bit. Hatchling Toothless purrs and sits next to Toothless.

*That s-sounds amazing! I h-hope I can see i-it one day!* Hatchling Toothless says with a purr and curls up right next to Toothless. Hatchling Toothless falls asleep.

*I don't doubt that* Toothless says, but Hatchling Toothless was already asleep. Toothless then feels himself fading away and he leans down towards his hatchling self.

*Goodnight* Toothless whispered, and then faded away. Hours later, Hatchling Toothless woke up and found the cave he was in empty, and that left him with a question that he would eventually forget. Just who was that dragon?

* * *

Toothless found himself in a hallway of mirrors, each reflecting a different version of himself.

In one, he was born as a female. In another, he had a long scar across his eye and he was Chief of Berk, but yet he was still a dragon. And in another, he had been more crippled when Hiccup shot him down, and in that one, he required two prosthetic dragon legs in order to walk.

Each version of him was different but yet...the same. And that's what made Toothless wonder something. How many versions of him are out there? How many would he see?

He started walking down the crystal hallways and out into the sunshine of the afternoon sun. He didn't recognize the island he was on, but he knew he would find a way out of this situation.

After all, that's what he did every time. Right?

* * *

 **That marks the end of CHAPTER 1! I hope to conclude this story on a satisfying note with Chapter 5 (Yep, there are gonna be 5 chapters, not four like before. Lol i just rhymed). Also, i would like to thank everyone who reviewed all the previous Double Sided fanfics, and also i would like to thank my beta reader for beta reading this chapter.**

 **So anyway's, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. 2: RECOVERY AND CHOICES

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 2 of Double Sided 4! Sorry, it took so long to write it, i have been very busy. So let's get straight into...**

 **CHAPTER 2: RECOVERY AND CHOICES**

* * *

One week. Toothless kept teleporting for one week.

He met so many versions of himself that he barely knew who he was anymore. He was starving, thirsty, tired, and just plain sick of it. He never stopped for a break, he never laid down for a rest, and he always kept running and running and running forever.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself in a forest. He started walking through the trees until he eventually found himself at a river. He was gonna continue walking until the next teleport, but he collapsed from malnourishment.

"A-Alright, m-maybe I should rest and g-get something to eat," Toothless moaned to himself and then tried standing on his shaky legs, only to fall back down.

It took him a few minutes to get up and make his way over to the river. He stopped at the very edge and he looked into the river.

He saw so many fish, his mouth watered and his stomach growled from hunger. He licked his lips and his body shook.

Toothless waited until a few fish surfaced, and then he snapped them up in his jaws and swallowed them whole. He purred at the feeling of having SOMETHING in his stomach for the first time in a week.

He then quickly lapped up some water, then curled up and lay down. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a different place entirely. The ground was not grass but stone, and there were no trees around him.

"Oh lovely," Toothless mumbled to himself and gets up. He gathers his bearings and sets out on finding someplace or someone.

He walked for what felt like hours, but was only around an hour. Then, he teleported again as the sun set on the stone mountains.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of the ocean. This was not the first time he had ended up in the ocean, but this time there was no land in sight.

"Oh, absolutely lovely. Thank Thor I can fly," Toothless muttered and tried to get out of the water, only for his tail fin to remain closed.

"Well, crap," Toothless muttered and looked at his tail fins. The mechanical tail fin was jammed because a bunch of rocks and sticks were stuck in the gears.

"Well...guess I'm swimming all the way to an island," Toothless grumbled and started swimming. The entire time he was growling under his breath.

Eventually, he managed to make it to land, but what he found horrified him. There where dragons and Vikings lying DEAD all around him. He walked through the fields of dead corpses until he made it to a group of familiar people...

Lying on the ground, dead, were Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the Twins, Stoick, Gobber, Dagur, Heather, Mala, Throk, Atali, Minden, and so many more.

He went over to Hiccup and put his paw on Hiccup's chest, to see if he was breathing.

Suddenly, Hiccup's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Toothless' paw while blood slowly started coming out of his mouth.

"You...could have...saved us," Hiccup said before going limp. Toothless took two steps back from Hiccup before he broke into a full on sprint away from the mess and destruction before it broke him inside and out.

Then, he stumbled upon the dead bodies of all his dragon friends, and himself.

He walked towards his own dead body. He didn't know if this was the future or an alternate future, and that terrified him.

He laid one of his paws on the corpse, only to be met with a cold, dead body. He sighed and looked away. Toothless quickly started looking around for some sign of what caused everyone's death.

He then looked up to see 4 massive dragons grinning down at him, and then Toothless realized just what reality he was in. He was in an alternate future where he failed to stop the teleportation, an alternate future where he let everyone down.

One of the dragons raised their paw and started to bring it down on top of Toothless, and then Toothless took in a deep breath before going into a full on sprint.

He knew he wasn't going to make it, but he still had to try. Then, the huge paw hit him and started crushing him. He could feel his bones starting to crack and his entire body starting to split apart.

Then everything went dark as he was teleported.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself inside a dragon's nest. He coughed loudly as oxygen made it to his lungs.

"That was...to close...for my comfort," Toothless moaned and then got up on shaky legs. He made his way over to a group of caves, which he hoped were healing caves.

"C-Can someone here please help me?" Toothless groans and uses his paw to rub his aching side. A dragon comes over and helps him make his way to a place to rest.

"Can you describe what hurts?" the dragon asks and Toothless coughs up a little blood.

"Umm, my left foreleg, my tail, my head, my stomach, my chest, and a few other places," Toothless says and the dragon healer nods while looking Toothless over.

"Can you flip onto your back?" The dragon asks and Toothless nods before flipping over onto his back, exposing his belly and throat to the healer dragon, who looks him over.

"Oh my..." The healer dragon says and Toothless coughs a bit.

"What's wrong?" Toothless asks while holding his aching side. He coughs up a bit more blood.

"Y-Your completely malnourished, and you have a few pretty fatal wounds, including this one right here," The healer says and uses his claw to point at Toothless' side, right where the Monstrous Nightmare had stabbed him.

"Oh, that wound. Well, a Monstrous Nightmare stabbed me right there," Toothless says and the healer nods. She quickly cleans up the wound and wraps it up with a piece of stolen cloth.

"There you go. I recommend you get something to eat and drink, and then you get a good 24 hours of sleep," The healer says and Toothless fakes a smile. He could get something to eat and drink but he couldn't get more than 45 minutes of rest.

He quickly sprinted down to what he hopes is the eating hall, and finds a storage room.

"Damn it," Toothless mumbles and continues running throughout the nest, trying to find a place to eat. Then, he started fading and he groaned in annoyance, especially considering that his stomach was growling loudly.

"Great, guess I can't even eat anymore," Toothless muttered before fading completely.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of the forest. The moon was high in the sky and he could hear the sounds of Vikings and dragons sleeping.

"Wait...is this..." Toothless whispered under his breath and then quickly ran towards the noises, and that's when he found himself just outside of the village of Berk.

He looked up at the Haddock house, and saw that the front of the house was not the new one. It wasn't even the one from after Nightmare T blew it open. It was the old one.

"Nightmare T hasn't escaped yet..." Toothless whispered under his breath, and instantly he thought about changing the timeline. He could do something to stop Nightmare T from getting a body, or stop Nightmare T from escaping at all.

He ran down to the food storage, and he quickly sneaked inside and found two small baskets that had his name on them. One was empty, and the other...the other was the same one that had had the eel in it.

Toothless quickly emptied the basket out completely. He searched through the pile of fish and tried finding an eel, only to find nothing. That's when Toothless realized something.

"There was never an eel in the basket in the first place. Hiccup knows eel makes me sick," Toothless mumbled as he came to the realization that SOMEONE had to have put the eel in there SPECIFICALLY to get Nightmare T to come out, and no one else could have had the opportunity except for him.

Toothless knew what he had to do. He had to put the eel in the basket with the fish so that the timeline would continue as normal. But...he didn't want to.

Toothless stood there for 30 minutes contemplating whether or not he should put the eel in the basket. He then realized something. If he never put the eel in the basket, then he would never go on to NOT put the eel in the basket, thus causing a paradox.

Toothless sighs as he realizes that he had to put the eel in the basket. He had no choice, because he had ALREADY done it.

Toothless quickly grabs an eel from a nearby basket, and he puts the eel in the basket with the fish. He sighs and puts the basket back in its place for Hiccup to find later.

That's when his stomach growled loudly and Toothless whined. He looked around for a basket of fish he could take without anyone noticing, and that's when he spotted a small basket hanging on the wall.

He grabbed the basket and he ran to the cove. Toothless knew he had only had a few minutes before he was teleported again. He quickly ripped the basket open and he dived in, eating and munching on the fish inside.

He eventually finished eating all the fish inside and small basket, and he moaned happily. He didn't realize just how GOOD having a full belly felt.

"I'm never going without food...ever...again," Toothless said to himself before getting teleported.

* * *

A few teleportations later and Toothless found himself walking in a forest. He was alone and the forest was empty and quiet. Just a bit too quiet.

Toothless then felt something hit him hard on the back of the head, and he collapsed as his ears rang. He whimpered and whined while everything started fading to black. The last thing he heard was two people chuckling and laughing.

Everything faded back in a bit later, and he realized he was being dragged by two dragons, who were laughing.

"So, what does she want us to do with this one?" One of the dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare, asks the other. The other, a Deadly Nadder, chuckles.

"Get him to THE CHAMBER," The Deadly Nadder says and they both chuckle while Toothless falls back asleep.

Toothless wakes up later to find himself tied to the ground in the middle of an empty room, Toothless starts struggling and biting at the bonds that are keeping him tied down.

Eventually, one of the stone walls pops open and the two dragons walk in, Toothless groans in annoyance before realizing just what kind of dragons these are. Torturers.

"Listen, Night Fury, your either gonna attach THIS metal band to your arm, or you're gonna KNOW what it feels like to die but still be alive," One of the dragons says and Toothless's breath stopped for a few seconds. Suddenly, a metal armband was dropped in front of him. He growled at it.

"No," Toothless says and the dragon smirked.

"We hoped you would say that," The dragons say and then leave the room, and then they return with a bag, and something STRUGGLING in that bag. They pulled a small green Terrible Terror out from the bag and they sent a punch to the Terror's face, hurting him badly.

"If you don't put that armband on, this Terror will die," The Deadly Nadder says and Toothless growls. The other dragons smile and slowly start trying to pull off the Terror's head, the Terror roaring and whining in protest.

Toothless then recognized this one terror, and he gasped. The terror is Sharpshot, and Toothless sighs before slapping the band onto his arm. It beeped and locked on his arm.

"Good Night Fury. See you in death," The Monstrous Nightmare said and threw Sharpshot aside. The Monstrous Nightmare then pressed a button, causing Toothless to be stabilized and teleported.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 2 of Double Sided 4! I will see you all in CHAPTER 3 THE CASTLE!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	3. 3: THE CASTLE

**Hey guys! Here's CHAPTER 3 THE CASTLE! I would like to thank my beta reviewer for betaing (Is that a word?) this chapter. There will be a big END CREDITS section at the end of this story where i will give credit to everyone who needs it (The reviewers, my beta reader, me, etc, etc) So anyways let's get RIGHT into...**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE CASTLE**

* * *

Toothless coughed loudly and opened his eyes. For some reason, he was standing in the center of a stone room, and he was standing right on a platform of some kind. He heard gears stop moving and everything go silent.

"HELLO!" Toothless roared as loud as possible, trying to get someone's attention, only to be met with more silence. He walked off the huge metal platform and onto the ground.

Then, he looked down and realized he was standing on a bunch of dust. He used his paw to scoop up some of the dust.

"If you think because Hiccup's gone I'm weak, then you understand very little. If you were any part in killing him, and you aren't afraid, then you understand nothing at all. So, for your own sake, understand THIS: My name is Toothless and I'm coming to find you...and I will never ever stop" Toothless says and leaves the room, letting the dust fall back onto the ground.

Toothless continued walking down the hallways, and then he looked out of a window to see that he's in a castle, and a castle that has a VERY BIG DROP in the center. He looks up to find it light out.

"The machinery in that room is consistent with a modified long-range teleportation device, so I'm not many universes away from where I was, and I'm also in the same time zone," Toothless says while walking around, getting a lay of the land, so to speak.

"When the sun sets, I'll be able to get an exact position by the stars, and then you'll have a choice. Come out and show yourself, or keep hiding in the shadows, and that's my job" Toothless says while walking down the frigid hallway.

"Oh, what's this?" Toothless says and then picks up a shovel in his mouth. He growls.

"Are you gardeners? I hate gardeners, they always hit me over the head with a shovel, and they also have a power complex about flowers. It's slavery for idiots, or to put it simply, its slavery," Toothless says and drops the shovel before continuing to walk down the hallway.

"COME ON! HURRY IT UP! I just watched my brother die in agony. My day can't get any worse. Let's see what we can do about yours," Toothless says to himself and then freezes when he notices a monitor that has an image of him on it.

In one teleport from before, Toothless had ended up in a reality where these machines existed that could broadcast images from one location to another, called monitors.

Toothless then noticed something...watching him, it was in the distance, with evil red eyes and a devious smirk. Toothless growled and shook his head before looking at the monitor.

He then realizes that whatever this red-eyed thing sees, it's projected onto the monitor. And whatever this thing is...it's SLOWLY making its way to Toothless.

Toothless saw a shadow on the wall, and he ran quickly in the other direction. Eventually, he found himself in a long corridor with a door at the end.

He made his way over to the door while spinning and turning in fear. He made it to the door and tried opening it, only to find it locked.

He turned back around and saw SOMETHING at the other end of the hallway. He snarled as he recognized what this something was.

"You died," Toothless said and continued staring as Nightmare T' half-burned body continued slowly creeping through the hallway, trying to make its way to Toothless.

"There can only be one explanation: you're not really alive, you're just an undead corpse. But that won't stop you from killing me," Toothless said and immediately turned back to the door. He charged up a plasma blast and fired it at the door, but nothing happened. He put his ear nubs against the door and sighed.

"I know this trick. My parents used it all the time during raids. We could unlock doors and do other things with our minds. I never tried it, but if I am just that LITTLE bit like my parents..." Toothless said while taking in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and focused on the doors. Suddenly, a loud sound rang out from the door and Toothless smiled before opening the door...

Only to find a stone wall behind it. He gasped and started looking for an escape. Nothing. Nowhere else to run.

"Oh, my gods...I...I can't actually see a way out of this. I...I just realized... I'm actually scared of dying" Toothless said while backing up as much as he could, the fear shining in his eyes. And then, the burnt Nightmare T faded away.

"Was it something I said?" Toothless mumbled but suddenly, the entire castle started shaking and he turned around. He watched as the stone wall opened up and revealed a room.

Toothless quickly jumped into the room before the wall closed again. He walked around. Finding a bed, a fireplace...and a painting of a certain auburn haired green eyed Viking. Toothless looked closer to realize just how old this painting is.

"This is old, very very old," Toothless mumbled and then the smell of decaying burnt flesh hit his nose. He immediately did a 180 and found Nightmare T slowly moving towards him. Toothless started backing up.

"Nightmare Toothless, I don't know if even a PIECE of you is still alive in there. But if there is just ONE tiny piece still there, I'm sorry for what the Red Death did to you, and I'm sorry for keeping you locked away for so long," Toothless said and continued backing up.

"But you're one of my many nightmares, but you're dead. So WHO has been stealing my nightmares? What is this place? A trap? A prison? Or is it a torture chamber?" Toothless said and then picked up a stool from nearby. He through the stool out of a pretty big window and he waited until he heard it splash into the water below.

"So you obviously know you me very well, but you won't see THIS COMING!" Toothless yelled and jumped out of the window. He started doing an insane number of calculations and mathematical equations in his head. He then figured out he would survive the fall, but the chances of remaining conscious where very slim. He knew he couldn't just fly as his tail fin was still jammed shut.

And then Toothless hit the water, and he was out cold.

* * *

He couldn't breathe. That was the first thing that came to Toothless' mind when he was returned to consciousness. He quickly opened his eyes and started to flap his wings to try and get upright.

Then he looked down and saw a horrifying sight. Below him where thousands of Night Fury skulls, all lying at the bottom of the water.

Toothless swam up to the surface and found a small rock tower nearby. He entered the tower and went to the nearest room he could find.

Inside, he found a fireplace and a rack, and on the rack was a tail fin just like his. He made his way over to the fire and slowly started warming up his freezing cold frame.

"This tail fin isn't gonna work when it's wet, and it's not gonna dry anytime soon. And even then, I still have to repair it," Toothless said to himself before sighing and replacing the wet tail fin with the dry one he found on the rack.

What was odd was that the tail fin fit PERFECTLY with his prosthetic, and he tilted his head, confused as to why they would have a new tail fin for him that looked exactly like the old and wet one.

Toothless continued on his way through the castle, until he made it to a room containing a bunch of baskets of fish, and a dining table for only one person.

Toothless continued walking until he made it to a room containing a small hole in the center and a monitor off to the side.

He placed his paw on the gravel in the hole, and he looked up at the monitor.

"Whatever this thing is, it keeps following me. Why?" Toothless asks himself and then comes up with a logical conclusion: this thing is HUNTING him.

"But why do they keep showing me how far it's got until it reaches me? How near it is. Because it's...it's trying to scare me," Toothless said and started pacing around the room and coming up with an idea.

"Ok, I must be trapped in what is basically a fully automated haunted castle that seems to be a maze," Toothless said to himself and then heard something falling from down the hall.

He quickly made his way into the hall and found a garden filled with fog right next to the hallway. He slowly made his way into the garden, and the door slammed shut behind him.

He walked to the center of the room to find a part of the dirt that was not covered in grass, and he put his paw on it. He heard a crunch and he looked up and saw another shovel.

"Another shovel. Someone must want me to dig. Too bad, I'm a dragon. I don't need their shovels," Toothless said and started using his paws to remove the dirt from the ground.

"Somebody's trying to tell me that there's something important buried in this garden, and that's basically the first thing they told me. It could be a trick, could be one of my predecessors," Toothless said and then stopped digging for a second to roar.

"Because I'm not the first Night Fury here, am I? All those skulls! Wonder where they all went wrong," Toothless said and then looked through the window to see that on the monitor, it showed that the creature was in one of the rooms he had been if before.

"Tower this high, creature that slow. Probably gives me an hour," Toothless said to himself and started digging.

* * *

Toothless let out a deep breath as he continued digging, then he smelled it: the smell of burning and rotten flesh.

He picked up the shovel from nearby and used it to barricade the door. The door was being pounded on.

"Shovel and door vs. undead Night Fury. I don't like the odds" Toothless said and then the thing left. Toothless let out a sigh of relief and looked around. He continued digging.

It was night before he managed to finally dig out a word, well, a letter.

"I? What does the letter I have to do with anything?" Toothless said and used his paw to move more dirt from the stone piece. Eventually, he found a full sentence.

"I am in room T, what does that have to do with..." Toothless started and then smelt the smell of burning and decaying flesh. Suddenly, a paw jumped out from the dirt and Toothless managed to make himself very small in the pit.

Slowly, Nightmare T's dead corpse made its way out from the dirt and started crawling towards Toothless, who had his tail and back up against the small dirt wall. Toothless knew the dead dragon would reach him in under a second, so he started thinking of a way to stop it.

Toothless then remembered it had stopped earlier because he had told a truth that he had never told before. And he then realized something. He was being interrogated, but it was not enough. It wants confessions and truths about things Toothless had kept hidden for so many years.

Toothless knew he couldn't tell some of the truths, but he was scared...and he was alone.

"I didn't get shot down by Hiccup on that night because he got lucky! That has always been a lie!" Toothless yelled and Nightmare T slowed down. Toothless realized that what he said was not enough.

"Need more? I let him shoot me down because I was suicidal at the time! Is that what you want? Is that truth enough for you?!" Toothless yelled and then Nightmare T slowly faded away. Suddenly, the entire castle started shaking and Toothless quickly made his way out of the pit, and then he ran.

He eventually made it to the outskirts of the castle, only to find out that the castle is in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

Toothless sat in the middle of a room, clicking his claws against the floor once every second. Waiting.

"The day you lose someone isn't the hardest. At least you have something to do. It's all the days after that, the days that they stay dead," Toothless said to himself and then watched as Nightmare T slowly started crawling into the room.

"Took you long enough. It's been nearly 57 minutes," Toothless said and then bolted to the other side of the castle. Toothless sat in the other side of the castle and did the same thing again.

"This is my life. I count down the seconds as they pass. My life is a countdown, one that has been going for nearly 25 years now," Toothless said to himself and waited until Nightmare T got into the room he was in before he bolted again.

"If I draw the creature to one very far side of the castle, and then I run to the other side, that gives me almost 82 minute to eat, sleep, and work," Toothless said to himself before stopping in the middle of the dining hall. He quickly grabbed a basket of fish from nearby and dragged it onto the dining table.

He then started eating and talking to himself.

"My work is finding room T. The castle wants me to. It's luring me," Toothless said to himself while looking at all the scribbles he had etched into the walls. He sighed when he remembered he would have to re-draw them again.

Everyone room, if left alone long enough, reverted to its position of the moment he had arrived. A giant cleanup service.

Toothless slowly kept eating while talking to himself.

"I think this entire place is inside a closed energy time point, constantly recycling. Or maybe I'm in Helheim. That's ok, I'm not scared of Helheim. It is basically just heaven for bad people. But how long will I be here, and what did I do to deserve this?" Toothless said and let a piece of fish fall from his mouth to the floor, he then realized something.

What separated him from the dozens of Night Fury's whos skulls are in the water, and what made him unique? Special? What made him...him?

And then he realized just how long he might be here...

"Forever," Toothless mumbled to himself and then slowly but surely continued eating.

* * *

 **I bet you all are asking, is Nightmare T alive inside that undead corpse or not. Well, I'll leave it up to you, the reader, to decide. But in my personal opinion, i think that a bit of Nightmare T is left in there, even if it doesn't show.**

 **So anyways! I'll see you guys in CHAPTER 4: AS OLD AS FOREVER.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	4. 4: AS OLD AS FOREVER

**Ok, here is Chapter 4 of Double Sided 4. I have to explain something**

 **This is the timeline:**

 **Double Sided 1 is set a week or two AFTER Dragons Defenders of Berk**

 **Double Sided 2 is set 3 years after DS1, which places it around season 2 or 3 of RTTE.**

 **Double Sided 3 is set 5 years after DS2, and sorta takes place after an altered HTTYD2, where Stoick survived because Toothless wasn't there to be mind controlled.**

 **Double Sided 4 is set mear moments after the ending of DS3.**

 **Ok, now that is cleared up for everyone, let's get right into...**

 **CHAPTER 4: AS OLD AS FOREVER**

* * *

Toothless stepped back into the teleportation room. He walked around the chamber. Eventually, he stumbled upon a big pile of dust, with something poking out of it.

Toothless slowly used his paws to remove all the dust, revealing a singed Night Fury skull, and that skull had two cords attached to it. Toothless dropped the skull in disgust. He gingerly picked it up and examined it.

"There are two events in everybody's life that nobody remembers, two moments experienced by every living thing. And yet...no one remembers anything about them," Toothless said to himself and slowly positioned the skull so he could see into the eye sockets.

"Nobody remembers being born, and nobody remembers dying. Is that why we always stare into the eye sockets of the skull, because we're asking? What was it like? Does it hurt? Are you still scared?" Toothless said to himself while staring into the eye sockets of the Night Fury skull. He glanced off to the side and saw text written in the dust.

"Bird? What does a bird have to do with anything? Are their birds here? What am I supposed to do with a bird? Eat it? Throw it off the side of the castle? Pet it until its feathers fall off?" Toothless says to himself while staring at the message. Suddenly, a loud clanging noise comes from the walls and a wind gust blows the message and dust away.

Toothless looks up to find that one of the walls has opened up, revealing a staircase. He quickly went over to the staircase and started going up, taking the Night Fury skull with him.

Toothless made it to the top to find himself at the highest point in the castle. He laid the skull on the very edge of the tower and started walking around.

"There has to be something I'm missing, and I don't think it's good," Toothless said while look around. He quickly went back down the stairs, forgetting about the skull.

* * *

Toothless was walking down a hallway, trying to find something, then he heard a loud noise from behind him. He turned around and went to check it out and found another staircase.

He quickly descended the staircase to find a door, marked ROOM T. He opened the door only to find a stone wall behind it. Toothless laid one of his paws on the wall with a sigh.

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello!?" Toothless asked and tried moving the wall, only to find it solid. He sighed.

"It's a trap. A nasty lure and a trap," Toothless said and slowly made his way back up to the very top of the castle, where the skull still sits. He looks up at the stars and tries to find his position, only to find nothing.

"I've been following a bunch of fish laid out for me in a trail. I know how to move that wall. So long as I do not run out of truths," Toothless said and started pacing around.

"But what I really want to know is...Who's been messing with the stars? They're all in the wrong places. For this time zone anyways, and I know I didn't time travel to get here. I can feel time travel like an itch on my neck. But if I did not know better, I would probably say I've time traveled 7,000 years into the future. But I do know better, so who moved the stars?" Toothless wondered and growled as the smell of burning flesh hit his nose. He waited and heard footsteps slowly getting closer.

Nightmare T reached out one of his burnt paws and was about to touch Toothless when...

"The legend, a very long time ago, way before the Great War, the Dragons knew it was coming, like a storm on the wind. And then there was a legend, of the ultimate warrior. A dragon as black as night, with eyes as green as grass, half human half dragon, and it had the ability to control lightning and glow with the fire of a trillion suns. But which side would it be on? Would it bring peace or destruction? Was it real or a fantasy?" Toothless says and Nightmare T freezes, waiting for a bit more. Toothless smirked and turned around.

"I confess, I know the legend is real, I know what it is and where it is. I confess... I'm afraid" Toothless said and ran off. Nightmare T faded away and the entire castle started shaking.

The shaking caused the skull to fall off of the edge and land in the water with the other Night Fury skulls.

* * *

Toothless made his way back to ROOM T and found that there was now no stone wall behind the door. But now, there was a long hallway.

He slowly started walking down the hallway, an orange light shining from the other end.

He made it to the other end of the hallway and found himself in a decent sized room, and one of the walls was made of a crystal-like material. And behind it, were the words HOME. The words faded and Toothless realized something.

"Of course, the last scribble on the board. What else could it be? Berk. One truth away," Toothless said and laid his hand on the wall, getting a feel for the material.

"Its Death Song amber, 500 times stronger than diamond and Gronckle Iron. 20 feet thick, no way out," Toothless said to himself and then remember the message in the dust. He turned around with a sigh.

"Bird?" Toothless said to himself and started thinking. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks, so hard that he froze on the spot.

Toothless was then back in the Great Hall, or rather, a fake Great Hall. Every dragon had a mind room, a place they could spend minutes thinking, while in reality, time was going a lot slower.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MISSED?! NOW I REMEMBER! ALWAYS HER! EXACTLY HER!" Toothless screeched and sent a plasma blast flying at a chair, burning it to ashes. Toothless then started running around, freaking out.

"I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS! I CAN'T! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? WHY IS IT NEVER ANYBODY ELSES TURN?! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT ME?! CAN'T I JUST LOSE? JUST THIS ONCE! EASY! It would be easy, so easy. Just tell whoever wants to know...all about the legend and the truth," Toothless said while collapsing in the fireplace, the fire not burning him because it's not real.

Meanwhile, in reality, Nightmare T was slowly making his way towards Toothless's unconscious body.

Back in Toothless' mind, Toothless was screeching and running around.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY CAN'T I JUST LOSE!?" Toothless yelled and fired off another plasma blast, causing the giant golden dragon statue to plummet to the ground and shatter into bits.

Toothless then looked over at the wall to see that an imaginary version of Hiccup has drawn on the wall the word NO.

"But I can remember, Hiccup. You don't understand, I can remember it all, every time," Toothless said and looked at where the imaginary Hiccup was, only to find an empty spot. Toothless then collapsed while crying.

"And you'll still be gone, and I don't even know who I am..." Toothless said and curled up on the ground, crying loudly.

"W-Whatever I do, you still won't be there, and I still won't know who I am," Toothless said to himself and curled up so much he was basically just a ball of black scales. He cried loudly.

"Toothless, you are not the only person who ever lost someone or didn't know just who they are. It's the story of everyone and everybody. Get over it, beat it, break free," Hiccup said and laid a hand on Toothless's side. Toothless looked up at Hiccup's smiling and warm face.

"Toothless, it's time. Get up off your ass and win. Because you are Toothless Haddock the Night Fury, my best friend and brother. Win," Hiccup said before fading away. Toothless took in a deep breath. He knew that the Hiccup that just talked to him was a fake, but it still meant everything in the world to him.

Back in reality, Toothless got up and faced Nightmare T, who was at the other end of the hallway.

"Hello again. Sorry, no more confessions. Only...the truth," Toothless said and turned back to the Death Song amber wall. He raised one of his paws and sent it flying into the amber wall, causing a loud CRUNCH to be heard. Toothless wasn't using his plasma because he had no available shots, and it would take a few minutes for them to recharge.

"AWWWW, the legend is a very dangerous secret, and it needs to be KEPT!" Toothless yelled and used his tail and paw to hit the amber wall, only resulting in his tail fin device being damaged even more.

Then lightning started coming off of Toothless' body in droves, while his spine and his nose started glowing a bright blue.

"So, I'll tell you nothing, nothing at all. Instead, I'm gonna do something far worse," Toothless said and punched the wall again. His paws were bleeding now and he was panting heavily.

"I'm gonna get out of here and find whoever put me here in the first place. And whatever they're trying to do, I'll stop it!" Toothless yelled and punched the wall again. His paws where bleeding intensely now, with small bits of the amber wedged in between his scales and cutting them off. His entire body was shaking, with every bunch the wall was hit with a lightning bolt.

"Ohhh, this might take a little while. So, since you want me to tell you a story-" Toothless said and then punched the wall again, a massive lightning bolt coming from his body and entering the wall.

"The Brothers Grim, lovely humans. I met them during one teleport," Toothless said and hit the wall again, a loud crack coming from his beaten and bloody paws.

"According to them, there was this emperor and he asks the shepherds boy, 'how many seconds...in eternity'," Toothless managed to say and punched one last time before Nightmare T's paws wrapped around his neck and face, burning him inside and out.

Then, after severally wounding Toothless, Nightmare T faded away. Toothless lay on the ground, whimpering and whining. He was no longer glowing and no lightning was coming from him.

He was dying.

* * *

Toothless slowly started crawling up through the tower to the room he had arrived in.

Toothless was dying. Very slowly, but he was. And nothing could save him.

"P-people always g-g-get it wrong with N-Night Furies. We t-take forever to d-die. E-Even if we are too injured to survive and heal, e-every cell in our b-bodies keep t-trying. Dying p-properly can take days. I think, i-in my current c-condition, it will t-take me a day and a-a half to r-reach the top of the tower," Toothless thought as he slowly climbed up the stairs, a trail of blood behind him.

"I s-should have known from t-the beginning. Of course, t-the creature from my own nightmares, this place...is my own bespoken torture chamber. I-Intended for m-me only. A-All those skulls, i-in the water; how c-could there be other p-prisoners, in m-my hell?" Toothless thought as he struggled to walk through a hallway.

"The answer o-of course is t-that their where n-never any other p-prisoners. And t-the stars, they weren't in the w-wrong place, and i-i haven't time traveled, I've j-just been here a very...very long time," Toothless thought as he crawled to the room he had begun this little journey in.

Toothless slowly crawled over to a control console. He found two wires and a lever.

"E-every room resets, e-every room reverts to its original condition. L-Logically, the teleporter should do the same. T-Teleporter, fancy word, b-basically a 3D p-printer, and y-yes, I know what t-that is. E-Expect they break down l-living matter and information, and t-transmit, all you have to do, is a-add energy. T-The room has reset, reverted to its original condition from the moment I arrived, w-which means, there's a c-copy of me still in the hard drive. M-Me, exactly a-as I was, when I first a-arrived here, 7,000 years ago," Toothless thought and slowly picked up the two wires. He attached them to the side of his head.

"A-And all I h-have to find i-is some energy. A-And all you need for energy, i-is something to burn," Toothless thought and put his paw on the lever. He pushed the lever. Toothless SCREAMED in pain as his entire body was being burned inside and out.

Toothless collapsed as the teleporter started back up. Toothless then used his claws to weakly scribble the word BIRD into the dust.

"H-How long c-can I k-k-keep doing this, H-Hiccup? B-burning the old me, t-t-to make a new one," Toothless thought before everything went dark. Toothless went limp and slowly his entire body faded away into dust, only leaving his skull.

The teleport finished, and Toothless coughed loudly before opening his eyes.

"HELLO?" The New Toothless yelled and looked around before stepping out and grabbing a clump of dust in his paw.

"If you think because Hiccup's gone I'm weak, then you understand very little. If you were any part in killing him, and you aren't afraid, then you understand nothing at all. So, for your own sake, understand THIS. My name is Toothless and I'm coming to find you...and I will never, ever stop," The New Toothless said and left the room, while the skull of his predecessor lay in the dust.

Toothless kept doing this, living and then dying, over and over again. Always getting to room T and always getting fatally injured in the same room. He continued looping and looping over and over. All the time, he was telling the same story.

"…how many seconds, in eternity? And the shepherd's boy says there's this mountain of pure diamond. It takes an hour to cut it and an hour to go around it. Every 100 years, a little bird comes and sharpens its beak on the diamond mountain. AND WHEN THE ENTIRE MOUNTAIN IS CHIZZLED AWAY, the FIRST SECOND OF ETERNITY WILL HAVE PASSED! You must think that's a hell of a long time! Personally, I think that's one hell of a..." Toothless had said, always getting closer to finishing, and then, finally, nearly 4 billion years had passed and he finally finished the story.

"BIRD!" Toothless roared and slammed his bloody paws into the Death Song amber, a large lightning bolt coming from his body and entering the wall. Suddenly, the entire wall cracked and fell apart as a bright light shone through.

Toothless turned around and watched as Nightmare T faded into dust. Toothless smirked.

"Personally, I think that's one hell of a bird," Toothless said and then turned back around to the escape hole. He quickly ran through the open escape hole to find himself on the green hills near Berk.

He turned back around and watched as the portal he went through slowly closed. And in its place, was a small metal plate, with the symbol of the Red Death etched into it.

Toothless then looked down into a stream nearby and what he saw shocked him. His spine and nose were glowing blue, while his eyes where glowing green with a small blue tint to them. Also, he had lightning bolts coming off of him in waves.

Suddenly, he heard someone running and he turned to his left to see a little kid in a red shirt looking up at him curiously.

"Go to the village, find somebody important, and tell them I'm back. And if they ask who I am, tell them I came back from the other world," Toothless said and the kid nodded before running off, Toothless then walked back over to the iron plate. He picked it up and looked at it with a smirk. Electricity from his paws hit the plate and the ground.

"You can probably still hear me, so just between ourselves...you got the prophecy wrong. The legend isn't half human. Nothing is half human. The legend, destined to kill the Red Death and stand on her ashes and become alpha of all dragons...is ME," Toothless said and let the plate fall to the ground while he looked up at the midday sun.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 4! CHAPTER 5: PROTECTOR OF FOREVER will be out sometime in the future. It is gonna be a BEAST of a chapter so its gonna take a while to finish. Ok, i would also like to thank my beta for reading this chapter.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	5. 5: PROTECTOR OF FOREVER

**H-Here you go, guys, the FINAL Chapter of Double Sided 4 and the Double Sided series. I'm actually kinda sad that this is the end of something i had so much fun working on and reading your guys reviews and PMS. i guess i shouldn't delay the inevitable, should i? Here is...**

 **CHAPTER 5: PROTECTOR OF FOREVER**

* * *

Hiccup was ready to go and find Toothless. He was wearing an upgraded version of his armor and he was carrying what the people of this time called a 'shotgun'.

When Hiccup had arrived at this time, he hadn't known where he was. Eventually, he met a farmer named Jackson, who just so happened to be a descendant of the Haddock family. He told Hiccup that it was now the year 2018 and that it has been over a thousand years since the age of Vikings and Dragons.

Jackson taught Hiccup how to use guns and more things about the modern time. Then, Hiccup had fallen into a depression. He had no friends in this time zone and he didn't even know if his brother was still alive.

Then around one week later, while Jackson had been cleaning Hiccup's armor, which had been left outside for weeks, he found a shard of a teleportation crystal.

He showed the crystal to Hiccup, who immediately started drawing up teleporter designs.

Around 1 month later, and the teleportation bracelet was finished. The bracelet would allow Hiccup to teleport to any time and place he pleased, while also giving him the ability to phase through walls.

Hiccup turned to Jackson, who smiled and handed Hiccup a bunch of ammo for the shotgun. The shotgun had been Jackson's but it was now Hiccup's.

"Thanks, Jackson, maybe one day I'll see you again," Hiccup said with a smile and Jackson frowned.

"I'm afraid that I'm too old. I will probably pass in the coming months," Jackson said and Hiccup frowned.

"Don't worry Jackson, you're only in your 60s. You should live to at least 75," Hiccup said and Jackson faked a smile. He secretly had a condition called cancer that he didn't want to tell Hiccup about.

Hiccup quickly made sure he had everything on him, his shotgun, ammo for said shotgun, grenades, teleportation bracelet. Yep, he had everything he needed. Hiccup smiled and activated the bracelet.

"I'm coming brother, just hold on," Hiccup said before teleporting, and Jackson smiled before hobbling back to his house.

* * *

Toothless walked through the forest, the green grass bending under his paws. He was making his way through the forest and to Berk.

Eventually, he made it to the back of the Haddock house, and he opened the back door. He slowly made his way inside and up the stairs. The interior was cold, meaning that no one had been inside here in a while.

He made his way over to his old bed and he ran his scaly paw over the stone surface, the coldness of the stone meeting the warmness of his scales.

Then, he heard the door open from downstairs and someone come in, or rather, three someones.

"Astrid, it can't be Hiccup or Toothless, they're trapped in the other dimension," Valka said to Astrid, who shook her head.

"That boy told me, though! What if they're back? What if one of them returned from the other dimension? Then..." Astrid said and Stoick coughed. Everyone looked at Stoick. Stoick pointed up at the loft, and they all looked up to see Toothless standing there and watching them.

"You're...you're back..." Everyone said under their breaths and Toothless quickly looked between them, not even making a facial expression.

"Yes, I am," Toothless said and Astrid just had to ask one question.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asks and Toothless sighs while looking away.

"I...I don't know," Toothless said. He started retelling the entire story from his perspective. Every once in a while, when he got angry a huge lightning bolt came out of his scales and hit the wooden walls and floors.

"And then...I ended back here on Berk. And I told a child I found to go to the village and tell you guys I'm back," Toothless finished and Stoick, Valka, and Astrid all gasped.

"How long..." Astrid said and Toothless sighed before quickly dragging over a piece of stone. He did the calculations and math to figure out how long he was trapped. And then he came to a final conclusion.

"I was stuck in the loop for 4.2 billion years. Or rather, 4 billion years, 4 months, and 2 days," Toothless said after making sure he did the math right. Even he was shocked to figure out just how long he was stuck in the time loop.

And it only made him madder at the Red Death. She had ruined his life and separated him and Hiccup. Now, Toothless was ready to kill. He was ready to set aside his morals for just one day just to get revenge on the person who ruined his life.

Lightning was coming off of Toothless' body in droves, and his spine was glowing a bright blue. He took in a deep breath, and the lightning faded a bit and the blue glow on his spine became a darker color.

"We need to..." Toothless starts, but cannot finish as suddenly they hear thunder coming from outside. Toothless looks at everyone before running out the front door and to the source of the thunder.

He ran through the streets of Berk and eventually made it to an empty area of green hills, and on top of one of those hills was a portal.

Out of the portal, stepped two dragons. The Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder that had attacked Toothless before.

"We have come...to let you join in the ever-increasing group of people that have been freed by the Red Death, ruler and queen of ALL Dragons and eventually the ruler of the Earth itself," The Monstrous Nightmare said, his iron armor shining in the sunlight.

"I'M SORRY! But Berk and Earth are CLOSED today, so go back to the stinky pit of eel's you all crawled out of," Toothless yelled at the Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder. The Deadly Nadder hissed while the Monstrous Nightmare growled.

"I would NEVER allow one of those demons to touch MY beautiful scales," The Deadly Nadder said and Toothless growled while tilting his head.

"Oh, so we got one with an ego and one with a flame problem," Toothless said, taunting them. The two dragons growled and slowly started approaching Toothless.

Then, they froze and they're eyes went gray. Toothless look on at the two frozen dragons, confused. Then, the dragons unfroze and looked at Toothless with a vicious smile.

"KILL," The dragons said and charged Toothless. Toothless immediately started glowing and lightning started coming off of his body.

The two dragons jumped and prepared to slice out Toothless' throat, but Toothless roared causing two large lightning bolts to come off from Toothless' body and hit the two dragons.

The dragons collapsed right in front of Toothless, and Toothless walked over to the Deadly Nadder. He placed his paw on the Deadly Nadder's neck and he pinned her.

"You're going to tell your master this..." Toothless says and whispers something into the Deadly Nadder's ear. The Deadly Nadder starts whining and whimpering in fear.

"Now...GO!" Toothless roars and the two dragons weakly created a portal and run through it.

Toothless took a few deep breaths to calm down, while everyone around him is looking at him shocked. They had never seen Toothless so angry in what seemed like forever.

"Toothless..." Valka said, moving forward to try and calm down the angry Night Fury. Toothless only looked back at the rest of the Berkians, including the Dragon Riders, with a stern angry look.

"Meet me at the Great Hall, five minutes," Toothless said and quickly ran off to the Great Hall. Meanwhile the Twins watched on confused.

"Wait? No one told us T was back?" Tuffnut says and Ruffnut scoffs.

"No one tells us anything anymore," Ruffnut says and they both walk off, scoffing.

* * *

Everyone slowly made their way up to the Great Hall. They all found Toothless etching something into the stone floor.

"Toothless! What are you doing!?" Stoick shouted and Toothless looked over his drawing, keeping a stern face.

"Drawing. What does it look like? Anyway..." Toothless says and continues sketching a pattern into the stone. Eventually, Toothless steps aside and everyone looked at what Toothless drew.

It was not one, not two, but three sketches and designs for equipment. One was an upgraded version of Toothless's armor, which Toothless had lost during one teleport. Another was a device designed to track and find certain humans. And the third was a boat designed to travel universes and time and space.

"I need this boat built sometime in the next three days. I need this armor finished before then. And I need this human tracker finished today," Toothless said and pointed to the highly detailed schematics.

Fishlegs, Gobber, and Astrid all looked at the blueprints and thought for a moment.

"The tracker could probably be built in under an hour. We have all the parts in Gobber's shed. As for the boat, that will be tough but could happen. And for an upgraded and rebuilt version of your armor, that will be nearly impossible. It took three years to build the previous version, and to build a new version and have it done in 3 days...well, that's just impossible," Fishlegs said and Gobber nodded. Toothless sighed and looked at the blueprints.

"I guess I'll have to settle for what I've got. Okay! I need a basket of fish, a bed, all the parts to build the human tracker, some tools, and someone to give hug me once I'm done," Toothless said and everyone knew Toothless was serious, but they couldn't help but chuckle at Toothless's request.

"Ok, get him a basket of fish and the parts for the human tracker, along with some tools. You'll sleep on your old stone slab bed, and Astrid will give you a hug and Fishlegs will help you build the tracker," Stoick says and Toothless nods before turning to Fishlegs. Stoick then quickly grabs Astrid and moves her aside.

"Astrid, I need you to secretly keep a close eye on Toothless. I fear something is wrong with him...he doesn't look healthy, sane, or calm. I fear he might...snap," Stoick whispered into Astrid's ear and Astrid nodded.

"You got it chief. And what am I supposed to do if he...snaps?" Astrid whispers back and Stoick takes a moment to think.

"Try calming him down like Hiccup would, and if that doesn't work, then, well, get as far away from him as possible. To the ends of the Earth if you have too," Stoick says and Astrid tilts her confused.

"Why would I run from Toothless? He's practically a big softy on the inside, you know how he acts," Astrid says and Stoick sighs.

"And hidden beneath those layers of cute and cuddly, is a broken and mentally damaged Night Fury. If he snaps like he has before, then it will be bad," Stoick says and Astrid gets even more confused.

"Did before? What?" Astrid asks and Stoick sighs.

"Around a month or two before Nightmare T got out of Toothless's head, Hiccup, Toothless, and I were all visiting an empty island to find supplies. And something happened on the trip that made Toothless snap; Hiccup got hurt by a falling tree. He was alright, it was just a bruised and sprained ankle, but Toothless snapped. We had to hide in the caves for a week until Toothless finally got control over himself. When we left that island, it was a smoldering wreck and there were no grass or trees to be seen. I'm afraid that after everything the Red Death's done to him...he might snap again," Stoick explains and Astrid nods.

"Ok, but chief? How can I calm an extremely angry Night Fury down?" Astrid asks and Stoick smiles kindly.

"Talk to him, you're part of his family. That's what he told me one night..." Stoick said and remembered one night long ago...

* * *

It had been just two months since Nightmare T had been sent away, and they didn't know what to do. They were all scared and terrified of Toothless now, and Toothless was hurting inside and out.

Eventually, Stoick decided he needed to talk to Toothless before his son did. He knew Hiccup would fix things or at least try to fix things, but he at least needed to help Toothless.

It was late at night. Stoick was doing his last walk throughout the village before heading home. And on his way home, he saw Toothless walking back to the Haddock house.

"Toothless? What are you doing out this late at night?" Stoick asks and Toothless sighs before coming over to sit next to Stoick.

"I-I couldn't sleep, and I'm nocturnal. Means I'm awake at night. You know? It's kinda in the name," Toothless said and Stoick nodded. They continued walking side by side towards the Haddock house.

Stoick then realized that this was his CHANCE to talk to the Night Fury before Hiccup did.

"Toothless, I've been meaning to ask you...what's wrong?" Stoick asks and Toothless sighs while looking down.

"I'll tell you, so long as you PROMISE to NEVER tell another living soul, ever," Toothless says and Stoick nods. Toothless sighs and then starts.

"I'm afraid, I'm afraid that one day, Nightmare T might return and kill one of you guys. You're all my family, the only people I have left in my life. You all mean the world to me and I-I haven't told anyone else this, but I sorta see Hiccup as a brother and you as my...adoptive father. I never got to know my real father, but maybe you could be my adoptive father, or at least a father figure. Hiccup, Astrid, you, the Twins, Fishlegs, and Gobber; you're all my family, and you guys mean the world to me and... I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you guys," Toothless says all in one sentence before taking in three deep breaths. He then turns to Stoick, who is smiling.

"Don't worry Toothless, Hiccup and I are not going anywhere anytime soon, I can promise you that. And, to be fair, I would like Hiccup to have a bigger brother, to watch over him," Stoick said and Toothless smiled. They walked home and never told anyone else about that conversation.

* * *

"Please do not tell Toothless I told you about that conversation. He made me promise. I just wanted you to know how much you and the others mean to him," Stoick said and walked off, leaving Astrid to think about just what Stoick had told her.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was slowly assembling the human tracker while Toothless munched on a bunch of fish.

"Ah! Fishlegs! Make sure gears 9 and 17 are aligned properly," Toothless yelled and Fishlegs nodded before making sure the gears were aligned.

Fishlegs then took a good long look at the schematics and realized something.

"Toothless, this machine has a 50-50 percent chance of either working or failing. I mean, trying to track a living creature using a specialized teleportation crystal with a sample of blood...that's just risky," Fishlegs says while slotting another gear into place. Toothless then laughed.

"You think that's a risk? Try building a mind swapping device with your eyes closed and one paw tied to your wing. Hiccup wanted to see if I could do it. Well, let's just say, when we finally got back in our own bodies, we didn't go flying for weeks," Toothless said and Fishlegs smiled before continuing to work on the device.

Eventually, around an hour later, Fishlegs sighed and threw down a tool onto the desk.

"I give up! I cannot figure out this last part of the diagram and YOU'VE been sleeping the entire time," Fishlegs yelled and Toothless woke up with a yawn.

"You get less than an hour of sleep every day for nearly a month, and then tell me you wouldn't get some sleep afterwards?" Toothless said and got up. He walked over to see the almost finished device; all it was missing was something to charge up the power crystal.

"Oh, all it needs is energy...why didn't you say so?" Toothless said and then lightning started coming off of Toothless' body in waves and entering the crystal. Toothless then sent a small beam of plasma into the crystal, charging it. Toothless and Fishlegs both then looked at the crystal.

"See, that's all it took. Just a sap of lightning and a small stream of plasma," Toothless said, not telling Fishlegs that he also had to sacrifice a whole 365 days of his life just to power the tiny crystal.

Then, the device powered up and started beeping, a little arrow on the device pointing in a random direction.

Toothless quickly picked up the device and he started going in the direction of the arrow, out of the Great Hall into the hills near the village, and he eventually made his way into the forest.

Eventually, after walking around for nearly two and half hours, he made his way to the cove and then the device started going crazy and beeping.

Toothless looked around, to see no Hiccup or any human. Toothless sighed and dropped the device onto the ground.

"Well, looks like this thing is defective," Toothless said and then started looking around the cove. He hadn't been to the cove in what felt like forever. And that one time during a teleport did not count.

Toothless closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and just stood there. The cold wind of the August afternoon hit his warm scales.

Then, he heard a noise in the distance. The sound of a teleportation. Toothless opened his eyes and roared into the windy air.

"HELLO!?" Toothless roared and then took three deep breaths before looking around. After a few moments, a human figure appeared at the top of the cove, and it took Toothless a few moments before he recognized the figure.

How could he not recognize the auburn hair and green eyes of his brother?

Toothless was practically crying now, for he hadn't seen Hiccup in what felt like years, but had only been weeks. Toothless's heart ached and his entire body shook with both fear and happiness.

Hiccup started climbing down into the cove and eventually, he reached the bottom and ran towards Toothless. Hiccup was also crying, he didn't know whether Toothless was alright or not and this was the first time he had seen Toothless in nearly three months.

Hiccup and Toothless met halfway, Hiccup hugging Toothless and Toothless nuzzling his head into Hiccup's back while using his wing to sort of 'hug' Hiccup.

They didn't say a word, they just cried in each other's embraces. They were both tired and exhausted. They needed to rest.

So, Hiccup curled up against Toothless's chest and belly, while Toothless curled up around Hiccup, both comforting each other and getting the sleep they need. And then they both fell asleep in that exact position

* * *

When Hiccup and Toothless woke up, they both quickly got into a sitting position, facing each other. They had to catch up and talk.

"Well, the last time I saw you, bud you pushed me into a hole," Hiccup said with a glare. It was a fake glare but a glare all the same. Toothless looked away sheepishly and then looked back at Hiccup with a grin.

"Yeah, that was not my finest moment. At least I got a cool scar out of it," Toothless said and pointed to the scar on his belly, right where the Monstrous Nightmare had stabbed him.

Hiccup immediately ran over to Toothless and put a hand right on the scar. He then looked up at Toothless, worried.

"D-Does it still hurt? Should I get Gothi? Or...Or..." Hiccup starts frantically, and Toothless laughs while using his paw to push Hiccup's hand away from his scar. It still hurt a little every now and again, but it was nothing to be worried about.

"Don't worry Hiccup. I can barely feel it anymore. So, I guess I should tell you what happened after that..." Toothless said and retold the story from the moment he left Hiccup in the hole to the moment he got back on Berk.

"Y-You did that...for four million years..." Hiccup said in disbelief, shock, and sadness. Toothless nodded and looked at Hiccup, who was crying now.

Hiccup immediately ran over to Toothless and hugged him. Toothless just started sobbing and whimpering and whining.

They sat like that for nearly an hour, until they heard the sound of lightning and screaming coming from the village. Hiccup and Toothless both got up and looked at each other.

"Seems the party's not over yet..." Toothless joked and Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back for the first time in forever. They quickly took off into the skies and headed towards Berk.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup landed right in the center of Berk, and Hiccup climbed off of Toothless's back while Toothless started walking forward.

Eventually, the Dragon Riders with Stoick and Valka came up to them, shocked and surprised that Hiccup was now back as well.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and quickly ran over to Hiccup and hugged him. Hiccup then hugged Astrid back and they stood there. Tuffnut then shook his head with a scoff.

"Not the time you lovebirds!" Ruffnut yelled and Toothless growled in agreement. Something was coming...something bad.

Then, a huge portal slowly started opening at the other end of the courtyard and two dragons came out of it. One was a Monstrous Nightmare, and she was wearing a set of gold and Gronckle Iron armor. The other was a Skrill. He was wearing a set of silver and Gronckle Iron armor.

"We are here to welcome you into the ever-expanding mass of the army of the Red Death. We would also like to address the dragon called TOOTHLESS," The Monstrous Nightmare said and Toothless slowly stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm Toothless. What do you want?" Toothless said and stopped less than 100 feet from the two dragons.

"My name is Flame, and his name is Spark. We have been sent by our LORD and MASTER the RED DEATH to kill YOU," Flame said. She flamed up, while Spark drew a lightning bolt from the sky.

"I don't think you understand; this planet and its people are under my protection, which includes Berk. Now get off my planet," Toothless said and Spark laughed.

"I remember when we watched you just watching out for yourself in the Dragon Raids, and then you went to protecting Berk. Then the Archipelago, and now the entire planet? What's next? You're gonna start protecting the entire universe probably," Spark said and Toothless smiled.

"If I have too, then I will," Toothless said and Flame growled while stepping closer to Toothless.

"Alright, Spark let's get this over with. And then we can go and eat some Vikings while blowing up some houses," Flame said and Spark growled in happiness.

"Yes! You could have been one of us, Night Fury, but yet you chose to be...good. You simply did not have the will to act on it," Spark said and Toothless growled. Toothless's spine started glowing and small bits of lightning start coming off his body.

"You'll find that OUR will is EQUAL to YOURS," Toothless said and drew a lightning bolt from the sky. It hit him and gave him a major energy boost. Then Flame tilted her head.

"Our?" Flame said and then Hiccup jumped from one of the rooftops and fired his shotgun directly into Flame's wing, grounding her.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Flame yelled and sent a stream of fire at Hiccup, only for Toothless to jump in front of Hiccup and take the shot.

"Hiccup, get the other dragon riders ready. I think something is gonna come out from that portal and I need everyone ready. Don't worry about these two clowns, I have them," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before running off. Toothless then turned to the two dragons and growled loudly.

"Now, where were we," Toothless said and quickly got to work on fighting the two dragons.

Fire flew through the air; claws hit scales and caused bleeding. And everyone was fighting.

Eventually, Hiccup returned with the rest of the Berkians, all of them armed to the teeth and ready for combat.

"I could use some help over here! Just a suggestion you know!" Toothless yelled and quickly stabbed Spark, causing Spark to roar in anger. Hiccup and Astrid nodded and quickly ran over.

With Hiccup and Astrid's help, they managed to knock out Flame. But Spark quickly flew into the air and started sending lightning bolts at places on Berk.

Suddenly, over a hundred dragons started coming out from the portal, and Toothless turned to Hiccup with a growl.

"Do you have this?" Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded. Toothless quickly pumped his wings and flew into the air...FLEW INTO THE AIR.

"HOW ARE YOU FLYING!?" Hiccup yelled and Toothless shrugged. He looked down at his tail just to be sure. Yep, there was still only one tail fin on the end of his tail.

"I don't know, must be one of my new powers. Be right back!" Toothless yelled and flew up to Spark, and they quickly engaged in aerial battle.

After a few minutes of fighting, Spark smiled and created a teleportation field around Toothless, sending him nearly 100 miles away.

"DAMN IT! I'M COMING HICCUP!" Toothless roared as loud as possible and started flying in the direction of Berk.

* * *

Hiccup and the humans and Dragons of Berk fought long and hard against the armies of the Red Death.

Hiccup looked over to see Astrid pinned underneath a Monstrous Nightmare's claws. The Monstrous Nightmare snarled and started building up a blast of fire.

Hiccup unloads two shots from his shotgun into the side of the dragon, causing it to roar in pain and fly away. Hiccup ran over and quickly pulled Astrid up to her feet.

"Alright, I'm getting myself one of those things," Astrid said and gestured to Hiccup's shotgun, and Hiccup smiled.

"If we survive this, I'll make you a flaming shotgun," Hiccup says and then fires off another round from his shotgun. Astrid then picked up her axe and swung it at an attacking dragon.

They continue fighting for what felt like hours. Hiccup then looked over at Astrid to see her get thrown at a wall and then pinned.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yells and starts running to her, only for three dragons to jump on him and pin him.

"AHHAHAA! HELP!" Hiccup yelled and struggled against the vicious dragons, but he lost and they threw his shotgun aside and snarled in his face.

Then, a large lightning bolt hit the center of Berk, and smaller lightning bolts came off of it and hit many of the dragons pinning and attacking the humans and dragons of Berk.

The huge lightning bolt faded and revealed Toothless, who was glowing blue with lightning coming off of his body in waves.

"HURT ONE HAIR ON MY FRIEND'S HEADS AND I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOUR END IS SLOW AND PAINFUL!" Toothless roared at the top of his lungs and some of the dragons whimper and fly off, but most remain.

Toothless created a bunch of bolts of lightning and they take out half of the Red Death's army. Toothless pants and takes in a deep breath before turning to Hiccup, who is only now just getting up.

"Hiccup, fight the rest of them off. I have a bone to pick with Spark," Toothless said and flew off, leaving Hiccup on the ground. The boy scrambled for his shotgun.

Toothless flew into the storm clouds and prepared a large lightning bolt, and then he saw Spark picking a fight with Stormfly and Hookfang.

"NO, YOU DONT!" Toothless roared and sent the large lightning bolt at Spark. It hit Spark and he growled in pain, but most channeled into his body. Lightning versus lighting is very difficult.

"YOU AGAIN? Well, I guess I'll be eating cooked Night Fury for dinner tonight," Spark said and licked his lips. Toothless snarled and prepared another large lightning blast.

* * *

Hiccup and the rest of the Dragons and Vikings of Berk managed to fight off what remained of the Red Death's army. Just a knocked out Flame remained.

Flame woke up and snarled at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Well well well, if it isn't the runt's brother," Flame snarled at Hiccup and then charged. Hiccup quickly unloaded a shot from his shotgun into Flame's face, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Please...just let me help you..." Hiccup says and Flame snarls before sending a stream of fire at Hiccup. Hiccup just barely managed to dodge it, but he dropped his shotgun in the process.

Flame then takes this chance to jump and pin Hiccup, snarling happily into his face.

"Now, you'll die alone," Flame says and Astrid picks up Hiccup's shotgun.

"Oh, but he's not alone," Astrid says and pulls the trigger, the blast from the shotgun hitting Flame straight in the neck artery and killing her instantly. Astrid falls onto her back and the shotgun goes sliding a few feet away.

"You're much better with that thing," Astrid says and Hiccup nods weakly. They then get back up and resume the fight.

* * *

Toothless charged up all of his energy into a lightning bolt and he sent it right into Spark's body, electrocuting him instantly. The skrill shook and fell out of the sky, the lightning bolt too much for him to absorb. Toothless then starts flying back to Berk, with Stormfly and Hookfang in tow, when he notices something.

It's too quiet, way to quiet. Toothless then looked at the portal and saw a Night Fury sized dragon coming through. And he recognized the dragon instantly.

"EVERYONE! RED DEATH INCOMING!" Toothless yelled as loud as possible and then he started charging up a massive lightning and plasma blast.

Meanwhile, everyone looked at the portal to see the Red Death come out of it.

"Hello everyone, time to be killed under MY PAW," The Red Death says and all of the Berkians and Dragons charge. The big dragon already started growing.

Snotlout makes it there first, swinging his sword at the Red Death. The Red Death laughs and kicks Snotlout aside.

Then Hookfang and Stormfly come up and try hurting the Red Death, only to get kicked aside as well.

Then Astrid and Meatlug charge, only for the Red Death to use her magic to phase right through them. And then the Red Death kicks them to the ground.

It continues like this until only Hiccup is left standing against the Red Death, and the Red Death smiles.

"Where is Toothless?" The Red Death asks and Hiccup shakes his head, not saying a word. The Red Death raises her paw and tries to use it to hit Hiccup, only for Hiccup to grab it and hold it back.

Hiccup screamed in pain as he tried to hold back the paw of the Red Death. The Red Death frowned at how strong Hiccup is. The huge paw should have squashed him like a bug.

"Your brother must be rubbing off on you. Too bad it won't stop me," The Red Death said and used her other free paw to hit Hiccup in the side, causing him to collapse into unconsciousness.

"RED DEATH!?" Toothless screamed louder than he had ever screamed before, and he sent a MASSIVE blast of lightning and plasma into the Red Death' body, sending her flying. She landed at the steps of the Great Hall and then looked up to see Toothless using MAGIC to increase the strength of his paws.

Toothless then used magic to summon versions of him from ALL ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE. All the other versions of him fired at the Red Death, hurting her everywhere. Massive holes ripped into her rocky hide. The Red Death then used her fire to kill all the other versions of Toothless, only leaving the original. Toothless then started going into a dive directly at the Red Death.

The Red Death fired off a massive magically enhanced stream of fire at Toothless, only for Toothless to fly right through it and dive under the big dragon. He used his claws to scrape and stab the Red Death in the stomach. Toothless swooped out from under when her tail came swinging dangerously close. He circled back to the front of the dragon.

Toothless looked right into the Red Death's six eyes. He then grabs a bunch of Gronckle Iron beams from nearby and he bended them around the Red Death, imprisoning her.

"We meet again at last. Let's go over everything you've done to me. You've killed my parents and ate them in front of me, you made me friendless, you tried to kill me and Hiccup more than once! AND to top it all off, I know it was YOU who trapped me in that castle for 4 billion years," Toothless said and then quickly put his claws on the Red Death's heart, ready to tear it out.

"I should kill you...I should KILL YOU for THAT...but...but I won't" Toothless said and took a few deep breaths, removing his claws from the Red Death's chest. The Red Death chuckled and lookd at Toothless.

"You were always weak, Toothless, just like your brother Hiccup, and just like your SISTER," The Red Death said and Toothless growled loudly.

"What do you mean? I never had any siblings before Hiccup," Toothless says and the Red Death laughed.

"You had a sister. She was born an entire week before you. But you see, I ate her just before you were born. Sad little thing she was, couldn't even stand up properly," The Red Death said and Toothless took a few steps back in disbelief.

"You're lying. You always lie. You never tell the truth," Toothless said in denial. He remembered the look on his parent's faces when he had asked if he had siblings. They had had a look of LOSS.

Toothless roared in outrage and prepare to stab the Red Death in the heart, but Hiccup quickly ran over to Toothless and started calming him down.

"Toothless, buddy, if you kill her, she will get off easy. She won't have to sit in a void and think about what she's done. She'll get off easy and get to die. And this isn't you bud, this isn't YOU," Hiccup said and Toothless slowly but surely calmed down. He was still angry and now sad, but he had Hiccup.

Everyone was standing nearby, watching on. Astrid, of course, got pretty angry and defensive. She quickly ran over to the Red Death and hit her on the nose with the blunt side of her axe.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TOOK AWAY HIS PARENTS AND HIS SISTER! WHAT MAKES A DRAGON DO THAT?" Astrid yelled and hit the Red Death again. Hiccup then turned to Astrid.

"Astrid..." Hiccup said, trying to calm her down. It was working, but it didn't work fast enough.

"Why!? Why did you take away his family and friends?!" Astrid yelled and hit the Red Death again. The Red Death got very angry at this point and then managed to free one of her claws from under her. She used that one free claw to slice at Astrid's throat.

Then, Astrid fell to the ground. And everyone turned to her. Hiccup ran over and quickly took a look at his wife before he started crying.

"No..." Hiccup said and then quickly hugged his now dead wife. Toothless was brimming with RAGE AND ANGER.

He quickly turned to the Red Death and stabbed her in the heart.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!" Toothless roars and starts viciously stabbing and tearing apart the Red Death, who was smiling in victory the entire time.

Eventually, Hiccup managed to get control over his emotions and he ran over to Toothless.

"TOOTHLESS! STOP! BUDDY! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Hiccup yelled and started trying to pull back the enraged Toothless, who only snarled at Hiccup and sent him flying to the ground. Toothless had practically gone insane.

Toothless then turned back to the Red Death and sent a massive plasma and lightning blast into the Red Death's chest, sending her nearly to death.

"I...win," The Red Death moaned with a smile before passing on. It took Toothless a few moments and a few deep breaths to realize what had just happened and for him to come back to sanity.

"What...have I done?" Toothless moaned to himself and took a few steps back. Hiccup was looked up at Toothless, shocked and scared.

The entirety of Berk went silent and the only thing to be heard was the sound of thunder in the distance and the sound of everyone breathing.

"Toothless..." Hiccup said while getting up. He could see the look of regret and guilt in Toothless' eyes. Toothless looked at Hiccup with tears in his eyes.

"Hiccup...don't...please, just...don't," Toothless moaned and then collapsed onto the ground in a whimpering and whining mess. Hiccup ran over and hugged the sobbing and crying Toothless.

What remained of the Red Death's army bowed to Toothless, while the other dragons also bowed. Toothless just shook his head in both disbelief and pure utter horror.

Then, slowly, a group of eight Night Furies faded into existence and they slowly walked over to Toothless.

"Young dragon," one of the Night Fury's said, and Toothless looked up with tears in his eyes too.

"W-Who are you?" Toothless asks and the Night Fury laughed while his friends chuckle.

"My name is Polybius, and I am the watcher of Time. These are my friends, they are also watchers over things," Polybius said and Toothless whined. "Stars, life, death, water, earth, fire, and air," Polybius said, pointing to each Night Fury in turn.

"Are you here to kill me?" Toothless asked. It was a simple yet serious question. Polybius laughed and laid a paw on Toothless's head like an elder would with a child.

"No. Night Furies have an unspoken code. We never harm kin. Also, even if we did, we are not really here. We are just ghosts. But we decided to come here and ask you something," Polybius said and Toothless took in a deep breath before nodding. Polybius smiled and continued.

"We would like to ask you, the very last living Night Fury, to watch over planet Earth and its living organisms. You are very capable of doing so, as you have already protected the people of Berk from many threats," Polybius said and Toothless laughed, actually LAUGHED.

"And look at just how well I've done. I'm not some chosen protector or hero, I'm just...I don't even know what I am. WHO I am," Toothless said and buried his face into Hiccup's chest. Hiccup had been watching this entire time and was not about to interrupt the dragons.

"Oh, but you are more than that. You not a champion of Berk or a hero of the world. You are Toothless the Night Fury, protector of Earth, keeper of the magic of the ancients," Polybius said and if Toothless wanted to know who he was, well, now he knew.

"But even if I did accept the position, I would eventually die of old age. Hell, I'm already 25. I only have 200 more years left," Toothless said and Polybius smiled.

"That can easily be fixed with magic. We can make you immortal. You can still die by other means, but you will not age," Polybius said and Toothless whimpered before hugging Hiccup harder.

"I don't want to lose Hiccup," Toothless said and Polybius smiled.

"But here's the beauty of it. Once you're made immortal, you can make only ONE other thing immortal alongside you. But you can only do it once. And you also need the permission of the living thing you want to make immortal," Polybius said and Toothless imminently faced Hiccup, who was already thinking.

Hiccup knew if he allowed Toothless to make him immortal, eventually, everyone on Berk he knew would die from old age. But, he thought of how lonely and sad Toothless would be if he said no...How hurt Toothless would be. He knew if he said no, it would basically be the final nail in Toothless's sanity.

So, Hiccup knew what he had to do.

"Yes, Toothless, I'll allow it. I don't have much left for me on Berk anyway..." Hiccup said and looked at Astrid's dead body. Hiccup cried a single tear and then looked back at Toothless, his brother and best friend.

Toothless sighed and looked back at Polybius, who was smiling.

"Do it, I accept," Toothless said and thought about his new role, as protector of Earth. He knew it would be a way to make up for all of his mistakes and his failures. It was his chance at redemption.

Suddenly, Polybius breathed magic fire onto Hiccup and Toothless, making them immortal and forever bound by magic.

Then, Polybius smiled and disappeared as Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other with a look that said it all. They had a job to do.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup sat in the warm grass on top of Berk's highest mountain. They were watching the sunset on both their old adventure and their old lives.

And when the sun rose, their new lives would begin. They knew everyone on Berk that they knew would eventually die and they would be left alone. But they had each other. They are brothers forever.

Toothless then raised his head from his paws and purred as he felt the warm sunlight hitting his beaten and rough scales.

"I quite like the title of 'Protector of Earth' and 'Keeper of the Magic of the Ancients'," Toothless said and Hiccup laughed while nudging Toothless.

"Don't let it go to your head; your head's big enough as it is!" Hiccup said with a smile, and Toothless laughed. "I'll call you the 'Trusty Sidekick'," Toothless warbled and Hiccup shoved him. The pair rolled in the grass before settling down.

They watched the sunset, as their adventure came to an end. And in its place, a new one began.

But that is a story for another day.

* * *

 **CREDITS:**

 **WRITER  
JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER  
Draconicbeing2.0**

 **REVIEWS/REVIEWERS  
Draconicbeing2.0  
shadow dreader forever  
S. H  
ChrisToothless  
Flopy  
Potterlover54  
Guest #1 (Don't know if they are the same guest)  
Guest #2**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO  
Draconicbeing2.0  
FuryOfTheNight222**

 **I would like to thank you all for following me on this journey, its been fun and its been a blast. I hope you all continue reading my stories beyond Double Sided. Thank you all, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
